Saengil Chukkae Hyung!
by Ema Kinoshita
Summary: Sehun berumur 10 tahun mendapat permainan baru yang diajarkan oleh temannya, sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Hyungnya tercinta. HUNHAN FANFICTION! WARN NC17


**TITLE : Saengil Chukkae Hyung!**

**Main pair : HUNHAN**

**Author : Ema Kinoshita**

**Rated : M**

**DIS: FF ini punya EMA, tapi cast milik para FANS, Tuhan YME, SM, they parents. **

**Summary : Sehun berumur 10 tahun mendapat permainan baru yang diajarkan oleh temannya, sebagai hadiah untuk ulang tahun Hyungnya tercinta.**

**WARNING!**

**YAOI! NC-21! PEDOFILIA! TYPO! **

**DO NOT BASH! NO FLAME! NO SIDERS!**

**a/n : Anyeong Reader! Ema kembali membawa ff baru. Dan ini adalah FF HUNHAN Ema yang pertama. Untuk di ketahui saja, ini adalah ff Ema Oneshoot yang ke 3. Hahaha, menurutku membuat ff oneshoot ini tidak lah mudah.. jadi di butuhkan review kalian untuk ff ku ini! Ini ff di rencanakan untuk uri Luhannie-ge saat ultahnya, tpi ga sempet -,-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

Seorang _namja_ dengan berperawakan tampan sekaligus cantik terlihat sibuk dengan layar LCD di hadapannya. Tangan lentiknya sibuk mengetik sesuatu yang membuatnya serius, tanpa menyadari ada sosok kecil berdiri di sampingnya.

"Luhan _hyung"_ panggil sosok kecil itu. Menyadari kalau dirinya dipanggil, _namja_ yang di panggil Luhan itu langsung melengah ke arah kanannya.

"_Wae _Sehun-ah?" tanya _namja _itu lembut dan mengelus seuraian silver yang di miliki _namja _mungil yang bernama Sehun itu.

"Pangku aku" pinta Sehun dengan nada manjanya. Matanya berkali-kali berkedip dengan imutnya. Agar _hyung _nya itu mau memangkunya.

"_Mianhae, _Sehun-ah. Sekarang _hyung _lagi sibuk, beberapa hari lagi _hyung _akan Ujian, jadi _hyung_ tidak bisa bermain sekarang" ucap _namja_ yang lebih tua dengan senyuman manis yang terukir di bibirnya.

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, dia kesal mendengar tolakan _hyung_ nya itu. "_Hyung _jahat! Selalu saja beralasan seperti itu. Aku kesepian, _hyung~ Eomma _dan _Appa _belum pulang beberapa hari ini, dan kau juga sibuk dengan laptop mu itu. Sementara aku selalu selalu berdiam diri di kamar" omel Sehun. Matanya memerah seraya dia mengucapkan omelan itu.

"O-oh, _Mianhae_, Sehun-ah. _Hyung _benar-benar tidak tahu kalau kau kesepian" ucap Luhan sambil menatap sedih _dongsaeng_ satu-satunya itu. Memang, orang tuanya kurang memerhatikan mereka, dan memilih untuk sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Saat ini Luhan sudah kelas 3 High School, jadi dia tidak ada waktu bermain-bermain, walaupun dengan adiknya sendiri.

"Huaa~ _hyung _jahat!"teriak Sehun sekencang-kencangnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras di pipinya.

Luhan terlihat panik "Se-Sehun-ah, jangan menangis..." Ucap Luhan sambil mengelus suraian silver milik adiknya itu, jarang sekali adiknya seperti ini. Biasanya dia akan mengajak Chen jika dia kesepian, bukan hanya itu, bahkan dia pasti akan bermain dengan PSP nya jika dia bosan. Tapi kenapa saat ini adiknya manja sekali? Apa karena terlalu tertekan karena selalu sendirian?

Sehun masih tetap pada pendiriannya, menangis dan menjerit sekencang-kencangnya.

"B-Baiklah, _hyung_ akan menelpon Kim _ahjumma_ untuk mengantarkan Chen ke sini, dan bermain bersamamu, ya?" Saran Luhan mencoba untuk menenangkan Sehun yang tidak henti-hentinya menangis.

"Huaaa.. Luhan _hyung_ tidak mau bermain dengan Sehun! _Hyung _benar-benar jahat..." jeritan Sehun semakin menjadi, dan Luhan tampak semakin panik.

"S-Sehun-ah..."

"Aku sangat iri dengan Chen yang selalu bersama Xiumin _hyung._ Mereka selalu bermain bersama, berpergian bersama, makan bersama bahkan mereka tidur bersama.. Hiks.. Kalau begini terus, aku akan menjadikan Xiumin _hyung _menjadi _hyung _ku_"_

Mata Luhan membesar. Dia hendak menjawab, namun Sehun kembali merengek.

"Kalau _hyung_ memanggil Chen untuk kemari, dia pasti akan membawa Xiumin _hyung,_ dan pasti mereka akan bermain bersama, tidak memperdulikanku sama sekali" cicit sehun dengan hisakan tangisannya.

Luhan melihat iba adiknya itu, sekejam itukah kehidupan anak 10 tahun ini?

"Baiklah, sini" Luhan langsung mengangkat tubuh mungil Sehun dan memangkunya. "Jangan menangis lagi" Luhan menatap mata Sehun lembut dan mengusap ibu jadrinya di pipi Sehun yang basah oleh air mata.

Sehun tersenyum dan berhenti menangis "_Hyung_, ayo kita bermain" ajak Sehun antusias.

"Ayo!" jawab Luhan ikut antusias. Dia tidak mau menjadi _hyung_ yang jahat. Selama orang tuanya tidak ada, seharusnya dia menjaga sang adik, bukan membuat sang adik kesepian.

Mereka pun segera pergi ke kamar milik Sehun, yang memang berisikan banyak sekali mainan.

Saat berada di kamarnya, Sehun langsung turun dari gendongan Luhan, dan pergi mengambil sebuah kotak besar yang berisikan mainan miliknya. Dengan senyuman yang lebar Sehun menumpahkan semua mainannya itu menyebabkan mainan yang mulai dari boneka Dino, robot, mobil-mobilan hingga orang-orangan berserakan di karpet kamarnya.

Awalnya mereka bermain dengan sangat riang, bahkan tawa mereka tidak lepas dari bibir mereka. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Sehun terlihat sangat bosan dan hanya melihat Luhan yang membuat cerita untuk Sehun dengan boneka di tangannya.

"Hey! Berhentilah untuk menyerangku binatang jelek, atau aku akan menembakmu dengan pistolku.." oceh Luhan sambil menggerak-gerakkan boneka tentara yang ada di tangan kirinya.

"Silahkan saja! Aku tidak takut dengan..."

"_Hyung,_ aku bosan" ocehan Luhan terhenti saat mendengar keluhan dari Sehun. Luhan meletakkan boneka rusa dan boneka tentara ke lantai. "_Wae?_ Kau lapar?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

Sehun terlihat berfikir beberapa saat sebelum dia meloncat dari duduknya dan langsung berdiri membuat Luhan terkejut "_Hyung_ tunggu di sini sebentar! Jangan ikuti aku"

Luhan hanya terdiam melihat adiknya itu dan matanya mengikuti gerak-gerik Sehun yang berlari keluar kamar.

Blam

Luhan kembali terkejut, karena pintu kamar Sehun di tutup dengan keras. "Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

* * *

**OoEMAoO**

* * *

Sehun berlari ke arah ruang tamu dengan sebuah pena dan kertas di tangan mungilnya. Tubuh kecilnya menaiki sofa di dekat meja nakas yang terdapat telepon kabel di atas meja itu. Sehun mengangkat ganggang telepon itu, dan mengetik nomor yang tertera di kertas yang dia bawa.

"Yeoboseo, Chen-ah!"

"..."

"Um! Ini aku Sehun! Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu"

"..."

"Kau selalu bermain dengan Xiumin _hyung_ bukan?"

"..."

"Bagaimana caramu untuk bermain asik dengan Xiumin hyung? tadi aku bermain dengan Luhan _hyung,_ sangat membosankan"

"..."

"Permainan itu membuat aku bosan Chen~"

"..."

"Itu sudah aku mainkan dengan Luhan _hyung" _

"..."

"Iya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Luhan _hyung. Wae?"_

"..."

"Aku sama sekali tidak memiliki rencana untuk hadianya, Chen-ah, lagian saat tanggal ulang tahun ku dia tidak memberiku kado apapun. Dia hanya mengucapkan Selamat ulang tahun padaku"

"..."

"Aku belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya"

"..."

"Cara mengucapkan Selamat Ulang yang berbeda? Apa maksudmu?"

"..."

"_Mwo?"_

"_..."_

"Permainan _in out_ adik kecil?"

"..."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"..."

"Serbuk untuk di minum?"

* * *

**OoEMAoO**

* * *

Luhan terlihat sibuk berkaca di depan cermin. Dia sedikit merapikan rambutnya yang sedikit kusut. Cukup lama dia menunggu Sehun membuat dirinya merasa bosan sendiri.

Cklek

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar itu terbuka, memeperlihatkan Sehun dengan 2 gelas yang terletak di atas nampan yang di pengangnya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" tanya Luhan dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seperti kesal.

"Heheh. _Mian, hyung. _Sebagai gantinya, aku membawakan _hyung_ minum" jawab Sehun sambil menyodorkan nampan yang berisikan 2 gelas air putih.

"Ah.. _gomawo~"_ Luhan langsung meminum air itu sampai habis. Begitu pun juga dengan Sehun.

"_Hyung_, ayo tidur" ajak Sehun setelah meletakkan gelasnya yang kosong ke atas meja belajarnya.

Luhan hanya menurut dan menggendong Sehun menaiki kasur, dan membaringkan tubuhnya dan Sehun di atas ranjang yang cukup besar milik Sehun.

"Tidurlah" ucap Luhan sambil mengelus elus rambut Sehun. Sementara Sehun yang memang terasa mengantuk pun memejamkan matanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Luhan dapat mendengar dengkuran halus dari Sehun, namun dia juga dapat melihat keringat keluar semakin banyak dari pori-pori wajah Sehun. Sehun kepanasan? Jujur dia juga merasakan panas sekarang. Luhan melihat ke arah AC yang bertengger di sudut ruangan. Lampu berwarna hijau hidup menandakan AC itu masih menjalankan fungsinya. Tapi, kenapa dia tetap merasakan panas?

Beberapa menit pun berlalu, Luhan yang ingin menyusul Sehun di alam mimpi tidak bisa sama sekali karena suhu kamar yang terasa semakin panas, dan degupan jantungannya terasa aneh saat melihat ke arah bibir mungil milik Sehun yang terkatup rapat.

Yang membuatnya terkejut adalah, di antara selangkangannya perlahan menegak saat dia terlalu lama melihat bibir Sehun. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa aku ereksi?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri.

Luhan akan beranjak namun di tahan oleh tangan Sehun yang terbangun oleh pergerakannya "_Hyung_ mau kemana?"

"Eh? Kau tidak tidur Sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan sambil melirik adiknya yang masih terbaring di kasurnya.

"_Hyung_ mau kemana?" tanya Sehun mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan.

"_Hyung_ akan memeriksa AC, kamu tunggu disini sebentar ya"

"_ANDWE!_" Sehun duduk dari tidurnya dan mendorong tubuh Luhan hingga Luhan kembali terbaring di ranjangnya. "_Hyung_ tidak boleh kemana-mana" ucap Sehun sambil duduk di atas paha Luhan.

"_Arraseo_. Sekarang tidurlah lagi" ajak Luhan sambil menepuk-nepuk area kasur yang kosong di sampingnya.

"_Shireoyo.._" Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Luhan. Membuat tubuhnya mengimpit sesuatu di antara selangkangan Luhan yang menegang. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya akibat tekanan tubuh Sehun yang berada di atasnya, menghimpit juniornya yang sudah menegang. Tahukah kau Sehun? _Hyung _mu sedang menahan sesuatu yang membuatnya sangat tersiksa.

Sehun merasa ada yang keras di sekitar perutnya dan dia kembali duduk "_Hyung. _'adik' _hyung_ keras dan menegak" ucap Sehun menunjuk selangkangan Luhan yang mengembung.

Wajah Luhan memerah akibat malu. "Tidurlah" acuh Luhan.

"_Hyung,_ ayo kita main lagi!" ajak Sehun antusias. Dia masih duduk di atas paha Luhan, sedikit melonjak-lonjakkan tubuhnya di sana.

"Bukankah kau sudah mengantuk Sehun-ah? Ini jam tidur siangmu" tanya Luhan yang masih terbaring di atas ranjang milik Sehun. Entah kenapa tubuhnya semakin panas saja.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, _hyung~"_ rengek Sehun sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kenapa?"

"Tubuhku terasa panas, _hyung.._ Dan juga 'Adik' ku sedari tadi tegak. Membuatku risih"

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Mendengar penuturan adiknya itu Luhan langsung melihat ke arah selangkangan Sehun yang mengembung. "Se-Sehun"

"Ayo kita main _in out '_adik' kecil _hyung!"_

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Permainan apa itu Sehun-ah?"

"Begini. _Hyung _harus diam. Jangan menolak semua perintahku dan _hyung _juga harus menuruti semua permintaanku, _ne?"_

Luhan kembali bingung, namun dia tak mau ambil pusing, karena mungkin dengan bermain dengan adiknya ini membuat 'adik' yang sedari tadi menegang itu bisa kembali tertidur. "Baiklah, ayo kita bermain!" teriak Luhan sambil mendudukkan dirinya. Namun ditahan oleh Sehun dan membuatnya kembali terbarinng. "Kenapa lagi, Sehun?"

"Luhan _hyung_ berbaring saja. Dan ingat, _hyung _harus menuruti semua permintaanku tampa membantah. _Arra?"_

Luhan hanya diam, tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun. Sebenarnya apa yang akan mereka mainkan? Sementara Luhan hanya diam dan berbaring?

Sehun terlihat berfikir. Dia kembali mengingat-ingat intruktur Chen tentang permainan yang akan dia mainkan dengan Luhan. Tahap-tahap yang akan dia lakukan, dan terpenting! Inti dari permainan ini adalah harus membuat _hyung_ nya itu mendesah keenakan. Itu yang Chen bilang saat di telfon tadi.

Sehun merangkak di atas tubuh Luhan. Perlahan dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Luhan yang terlihat shock.

"Se-Sehun-ah" panggil Luhan saat wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi lagi. Jujur Luhan sangat gugup karena mereka berdekatan seperti ini. Bukankah ini sudah terbiasa terjadi? Tapi kenapa kali ini Luhan merasa lain? Dan di bawah sana 'adik' nya semakin menegang. Tidak sengaja mata rusanya melihat ke arah bibir Sehun, dan entah kenapa dia menginginkan itu.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, dan semakin mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Luhan. Matanya terkatup saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Luhan. Di kecupnya lembut bibir _hyung_ nya itu, sembari lidahnya ikut bermain di atas bibir Luhan.

Serasa ada sengatan listrik yang menyerang dirinya. Luhan hanya meresapi kecupan-kecupan sang _dongsaeng_ sambil menutup matanya.

Perlahan kecupan-kecupan itu berbubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar dari Sehun, Luhan juga membalas lumatan Sehun dan mengalungkan tangannya di leher Sehun.

TUNGGU!

Luhan membelalakkan matanya. Ini sama sekali tidak benar! Kenapa adiknya ini menciumnya dengan ganas sepeti ini?! Bagaimana dia tahu cara berciuman panas seperti ini?! Jujur! Ini adalah first kiss Luhan! Dan Luhan menikmatinya!

Luhan melengahkan kepalanya, menghindari ciuman dari Sehun. Sehun yang merasa terganggu pun membuka matanya dan menatap Luhan tajam.

"_H_yung! sudah aku bilangkan?!" teriak Sehun yang terlihat sangat garang, matanya masih menatap tajam Luhan yang kini terlihat ketakutan akibat tatapan mata Sehun. Namun Luhan masih tetap melengahkan kepalanya menghindari bibir Sehun yang mulai mendekat.

Melihat penolakan dari Luhan. Sehun kembali duduk di atas tubuh Luhan tepat di selangkangan Luhan. "_Hyung~ jebal~~~"_ rengek Sehun dengan wajah sedihnya membujuk Luhan.

Luhan masih diam tidak menanggapi rengekan Sehun yang semakin keras.

Sehun semakin menatap _hyung_ nya kesal. Lagi-lagi dia teringat ucapan Chen, dan sebuah seringaian licik terukir di bibir kecilnya.

Sehun sedikit menggeser duduknya ke bawah membuat Luhan tersentak, karena bokong Sehun yang menghimpit _junior_ nya menggeser dan menimbulkan getaran yang hebat pada dirinya.

Perlahan Sehun mengelus selangkangan Luhan dengan lembut, membuat Luhan kembali tersentak. "Apa yang AHH!"

Ucapan Luhan tepotong saat Sehun dengan cepatnya meremas 'benda' yang masih terbalutkan kain itu. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan Sehun pada _juniornya_.

Sehun menarik celana Luhan dan melepaskan celana itu dari kaki Luhan, dan tak lupa dia melepaskan celana dalam Luhan, menyebabkan Luhan tidak memakai bawahan dan terlihat _junior _nya yang menantang Sehun. Sementara Luhan? Dia hanya diam, merasa seluruh tubuhnya melemas dan pasrah akan yang di lakukan _dongsaeng_ nya itu nantinya.

Sehun menunduk, menggapai _junior _Luhan dengan bibirnya, dia meraup _junior_ milik _Hyung_ nya itu, layaknya sedotan yang akan mengeluarkan _bubble tea_ kesukaannya.

"Sehunhh-ahh" Erangan pertama di keluarkan dari bibir Luhan, kedua tangannya menggenggam erat seprai ranjang bergambar 'Capten America' milik Sehun, matanya terpejam. Getaran-getaran aneh itu kembali saat Sehun menjilat juniornya. Oh, ini adalah kenikmatan yang pertama kali dia rasakan.

"_Hyung.. slurp.._ kata Chen.. Slurp.. _bubble tea_ yang akan keluar dari ini.. Slurp.. akan terasa lebih enak dari pada _bubble tea_ yang sering _hyung _belikan untukku.. Slurp" ucap Sehun tampa menghentikan jilatan-jilatannya di junior milik Luhan.

"Ahh.. B-benarkahh? Nghh" tanya Luhan sambil menahan desahannya, jilatan-jilatan lidah Sehun membuatnya tersiksa! Dia ingin lebih!

"Um!" jawab Sehun sambil memasukkan _junior_ _hyung _nya itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Oh! Sehunhhh.. nghh.. lagihh Sehunhh.. lagii.. lebihh cepathh.. kulumhh lagiihh.. nghh" Desah Luhan semakin keras. Dia menyukai kuluman sang adik yang bisa dibilang secara tiba-tiba.

Sehun terkekeh senang, menyebabkan getaran-getaran yang menyentuh _junior_ Luhan. Dia berhasil! Dia berhasil telah membuat _hyung_ nya mendesah.

Kepala Luhan mendongak, cengkramannya pada seprai kasur semakin kuat, dia benar-benar menikmati kuluman Sehun pada juniornya. Desahan-desahan keluar bak air yang mengalir tak henti-hentinya, bahkan air liurnya keluar dari bibir merahnya yang terbuka terus saja mengeluarkan desahan nikmat.

"Sehunhhh.. ngh.. keluarhh.." Luhan akan mencapai klimaksnya yang pertama.

"Arghh.. kenapa kau berhenti?" tanya Luhan frustasi karena Sehun mengeluarkan juniornya dari mulut mungilnya.

"Bukannya _hyung_ tadi mengusirku?" tanya Sehun balik, membuat Luhan bertambah frustasi.

"Kulum lagi Sehun-ah" pinta Luhan yang terkesan imut di mata Sehun.

"_Hyung_ kenapa berubah menjadi imut begitu?" tanya Sehun yang terpesona dengan mata sayu Luhan dan jangan lupa kilatan-kilatan keringat yang membuatnya sangat seksi.

"Sehun-ah~~" Kali ini Luhan yang terdengar merengek seperti anak kecil.

"Baiklah" senyuman terukir di bibir Sehun sebelum dia kembali mengulum junior Luhan dengan cepat.

"Angh.. Sehunhh.. AHHH" erangan panjang keluar saat cairan putih keluar dari pucuk junior Luhan. Sehun sedikit tersedak, namun dia mencoba menelan _bubble tea_ ─Chen bilang seperti itu─ semuanya.

"Wow~~ benar-benar enak _hyung!"_ seru Sehun kegirangan setelah menelan cairan Luhan.

Luhan terlihat mengatur nafasnya yang menderu, keringatnya sudah membasahi rambut kecoklatannya.

"_Hyung!_ mengangkang lah!" titah Sehun sambil turun dari tubuh Luhan. Luhan yang sedang tidak mampu mencerna apapun hanya mengikuti titah Sehun.

Sementara itu Sehun membuka celananya, dan membuang celanya itu sembarang. Matanya melihat ke arah hole kecil milik Luhan. Tangannya bergerak mengelus hole itu perlahan, membuat Luhan mengelinjang.

Sehun begerak memasuki selangkangan Luhan dan mengarahkan junior kecil nan panjangnya ke arah hole kecil milik Luhan.

"Arghh" pekik Luhan saat Sehun mencoba memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Luhan. Rasa perih terus menjalar di sekitar holenya saat Sehun semakin memasukkan juniornya.

"Sempithh _hyunghh" _desah Sehun merasakan juniornya diapit kuat oleh hole Luhan.

"nghh.." desah Sehun saat juniornya masuk seutuhnya di dalam hole Luhan.

Luhan masih terdiam pasrah, dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, karena junior Sehun membuat holehnya gatal.

Perlahan Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya, mengeluar-masukkan juniornya di hole Luhan. Kedua paha Luhan menjadi pegangannya saat ini.

"Sehunhh.. sshhh.. Ahh.."

"Luhannhh _hyunghh_.."

Keduanya mendesah sambil menggerakkan pinggul masing-masing, mencari kenikmatan sendiri.

"AHH.. lagihh Sehunhh.. lebih cepaathh.." desah Luhan saat ujung junior Sehun menyentuh prostatnya di dalam sana.

"Iyahh _hyunghhh_.. ini nikhmathh.. ouhh.." Sehun semakin mempercepat sodokannya. Tubuh kecilnya bergerak maju mundur di antara paha Luhan, matanya terpejam karena baru kali ini dia merasakan getaran-getaran aneh yang membuatnya ketagihan.

"Sehunhh.. ahh.. ahhhh... shh.. ouhh.. cepathh sehunhh.."

"_Hyunghh_... ahh.. _hyunghhh"_

"Ini enakhh.. ahhh Sehunnhh.. mhh" Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, pinggulnya bergerak berlawanan arah dengan Sehun. Pengalaman seks pertama yang mengesankan.. haha.

"_Hyunghh.. hyunghh.. ahh.. ahh"_ tangan Sehun beralih memegang pinggang Luhan dan menggerakkan pinggulnya kasar.

Keduanya semakin bergerak cepat, bibir keduanya terus menerus mengeluarkan desahan-desahan, membuat kamar itu sangat bising, di tambah suara decitan kasur Sehun akibat pergerakan mereka di atas kasur.

"Cepathh Sehunhh.. cepatthhh.. shhh"

"_Hyunghh.._ Sehun mau pipishhh.."

"Pipis sajahh di sinihh Sehunhh.. cepatthh nghhh"

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, menahan agar dia tidak 'pipis "_Hyunghhh.. _Sehunnhh udah.. nghhh AHHH Luhannhh Hyunghhhh" desahan panjang keluar saat Sehun mengeluarkan 'pipis' nya.

Cairan Sehun menyembur di dalam hole Luhan, menyebabkan prostatnya terasa di tekan dan "Nghhh.. AHHHH" klimaks kedua Luhan menyembur mengenai Sehun.

Keduanya terlihat kelelahan seusai klimaks mereka.

"Sehun-ah.. bagaimana kau tahu permainan ini?" tanya Luhan sambil melirik adiknya yang merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Luhan tampa mengeluarkan juniornya dari dalan hole Luhan.

"Chen.." Sehun menarik nafasnya dan melanjutkan "Chen sering bermain seperti ini dengan Xiumin _hyung, _dan Chen selalu bermain ini saat Xiumin _Hyung_ maupun saat dirinya ulang tahun. Kata Chen ini adalah permainan Ucapan Selamat Ulang Tahun yang berbeda"

Luhan membulatkan matanya 'Jadi, Xiumin benar-benar di perkosa oleh adiknya sendiri?' batin Luhan. Xiumin –teman sekelasnya sekaligus _hyung_ dari teman Sehun- pernah bilang padanya kalau dia dan Chen sering melakukan hal intim di rumahnya, namun Luhan tidak percaya sama sekali. Namun, kali ini dia percaya dan Chen sudah mengotori fikiran adiknya ini.

Tiba-tiba Sehun duduk kembali "_Hyung_ ini menyenangkan, bukan? Ayo lakukan lagi! Ini sebagai ucapan Selamat Ulang Tahun ku untukmu, _Hyung!_"

"MWO?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END!

woahahaha,, apaapaan ini?! ff HUNHAN Pertama saya!

woah.. bagaimana? suka ga? sekuel? boleh aja, asalkan reviewnya baaaaaaaaaaaaanyak bgt... dan untuk ff yang lain, tunggu aja oke?

salam,  
Ema Kinoshita

Mind to review?


End file.
